objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Oblivion
'Object Oblivion '''is a written episodic object show by JDancer2017. It's first episode, 'Hello... Are You My Friends?', was released on January 20th, 2019. It can read here. The show is basically 12 objects fighting on an island for $10 million dollars, with the last one standing getting the prize. Contestants * Envelope - She is s fun fellow who always has a good time; whether you like it or not. * Crayon - While he tries to be the good fellow, he gets upset easily by just one thing... idiots! * Soda - Living in the Fast Food Farm his whole life... he has a lot of problems trying to make friends... but with a heart for everything... he always finds a way * Prism - She is a princess of all prisms around the world... si she demands pretty much EVERYTHING! Just watch your back as she'll take anything she wants by force... even if you say no. * Mp3 - She is a party freak who will do anything to party and listen to music; She's also strong and helpful... long as she is paying attention * Snakey - She is a skilled competitor who is very unique to this competition as she is one of the animals to be in an object show... wait, has any animal competed in an object show before? * Comic Book - A nerd... a superhero fan... a sci fi fork... etc. Also the butt of everyone's joke he wanders into. * Fruitcake - He is... hated by pretty much everyone... including Envelope, and she's friends with everyone! * Basketball - He tries to say he is the original basketball of all object shows... but do they listen... of course not. We wouldn't. * Toothbrush - She... doesn't take funny business at ALL! Make one small joke, and she'll target on you. * Bricky - She is always eager to a friend... is also good at good sportsmanship and speaking french... if only she knew how to speak it actually. * Bowling Ball - Quiet and sane, he is one that never ever gives up, even when he is suppose to do so. Progress (Y) = in team Yelling Yellow (P) = in team Pretty Pinks # Bowling Ball (Y) # Envelope (P) # Mp3 (P) # Fruitcake (Y) # Crayon (Y) # Snakey (P) # Comic Book (Y) # Toothbrush (P) # Basketball (Y) # Bricky (P) # Prism (P) # Soda (Y) Episodes # "Hello... Are You My Friends?" (challenge: Run a mile to the cabins): Winner: Yelling Yellows Criticism Despite being a family friendly story, many people criticize the show for being in Furaffinity and consider it Not Safe For Work. Jdancer2017's commentary on action: "I know Furaffinity isn't the most kid friendly site I know of, but if you judge something kid friendly just because it is on a certain unkid friendly site; it doesn't mean you can complain that the story is not kid friendly." Notes "If you want to vote on a cotestant, just go to this pages comments, and write down the following. ''From (Episode name), I vote for (Object Up For Voting) I will not count the vote unless you wrote the quote down Category:Object shows created in 2019 Category:Object shows Category:Object Oblivion Category:Fanfiction Category:Series